monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Warmaster Ragnarok
Warmaster Ragnarok has proclaimed himself The One True Warmaster after possessing Sherezar and tricking each and every one of them all into saying a spell to give him some of their best skills! It’s going to be hard to stop a Warmaster with skills of all the other Warmasters. Overview Warmaster Ragnarok is a hell of a monster and the first one to have NO ELEMENT. And no element means no elemental weakness. Is he an attacker? Denier? Healer? Tank? Well, the truth is, he is all of those and more. In the style of Copycat, he copies the other Warmaster’s attacks and can use all elements as well. Overall, he is an incredibly dangerous enemy, and an amazing ally, too. He has extra turn moves, Evasion moves, revival moves, healing moves, status effects moves - but he still has some flaws. Pros: *Insane stats and trait *Is in SIX BOOKS! *75% life removal skill with 1 CD *Great Special *Nice gimmicks like NER, extra turns, PER, Torture and control effects *Very versatile *No elemental weakness Cons: *Most of his best moves are around 2 to 3 CD *Trait is partially based on luck *'No AoE moves' *79 Stamina cost on 75% life removal move * Recommended Moveset It's quite difficult to recommend a moveset, as he has too many terrific moves to choose from. However, here are some choices: Unranked *World of Pain / Death Door / Mother Nature's Energy (30 Special dmg + 2 Random Torture Effects, 28s, 2 CD) / (Remove 75% total life, 79s, 1 CD) / (40 Nature dmg + Team Regeneration & Damage Mirror, 29s, 2 CD) *Archangel's Blessing (40 Light dmg + self Evasion + Team NER + 30% Heal, 31s, 2 CD) *Blacksmith's Masterpiece (40 Metal dmg + Nanovirus + Team Skill Mirror, 29s, 2 CD) *Demon's Flames / Grandmaster's Wisdom (50 Fire dmg + Trait Disabled + Total Blind, 21s, 2 CD) / (50 Magic Dmg + Curse + CDA, 21s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed; 3 Team Speed Ranked *No More Failures (Ally NER + 100% Heal + 100% Stamina Restore + Extra Turn, 23s, 3 CD) *Dwarf's Stomp (60 Earth dmg + Mega Stun + Team Control Immunity, 26s, 3 CD) *Undead's Ritual (Ally 50% Life resurrected + Double Damage + Extra Turn, 40s, 3 CD) *Choose 1 skill from Unranked moveset Recommended Runes: 3 Team Speed Denier *Demon's Flames *Dwarf's Stomp *Grandmaster's Wisdom *Queen's Call (PER + 50 Water dmg + Mega Freeze, 25s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Counters *Since he has no elemental weakness, it is difficult to fight him. However, he can be controlled since he has Hardened trait, so you can use someone that faster than him, like Warmaster Sherezar. *Due to his cooldowns, CDA monsters such as Captain Copperbeard and Timerion will work well. *Soul Hugger, Shademoon and Lady Solaris are also viable counters since they can apply Spirit Hater to Ragnarok, which would deal 200% damage against him. *Another big weakness for this Warmaster is that he lacks AoE. This means that if you use a good tank like Koralle Brutalis, Dunn Ra or Mephisto, it will stop him from destroying your team (you'll need a NER monster to stop that Curse effect). *One of Ragnarok's best gimmicks is his diversity of OP status effects. Thus you will need many PER and NER. Consider taking good support like Demise or Hobkin to partly weaken him (Holter's Bodyguard, Shannara's Bodyguard and Ingenica can also PER and NER). Artifacts like Nitroblaster and Flamerion are also recommended since they're immune to any status effect. Fun Facts *This monster is available in Heroic Dungeons like any other Warmaster, but the Elements you will use to obtain him change at each stage. You will need Nature monsters for the first, Earth Monsters for the second, etc. Category:Warmaster Category:Hardened Category:Anticipation Category:Duel Trait Category:Spirit book Category:Underworld book Category:Undead book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Families book Category:Exclusive book Category:Status Caster Category:Attacker Category:Supporter Category:Denier Category:Random Effects Users Category:PER Users Category:Resurrector Category:Healer Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Cause Shock Category:Evasion Category:Cause Nanovirus Category:Skill Mirror Users Category:Cause Trait Disabled Category:Cause Total Blind Category:Causes Curse Category:Cooldowns Activated Category:Cause Freeze Category:Cause Stun